


Close Your Eyes

by ForNought



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, higashiyama is the funniest and coolest, kawanishi is not funny, not doing homework, sort of fluffy, they both try to annoy each other a little bit, unabashed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: Higashiyama regrets suggesting to Kawanishi they do their homework together, but maybe he doesn't mind so much if he can assert himself as the coolest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a kid did you ever play that prank on people (or have the prank played on you) where someone would say "close your eyes and open your mouth" and then they would shove a dandelion clock in your mouth? These two characters kind of reminded me of that.

After twenty-three minutes of sitting beside Kawanishi on the floor of his bedroom, Katsumichi was bored. He had attempted a solid four or five minutes of reading over his homework before he gave up and doodled along the margins of a blank page of his maths exercise book.

He had not thought that doing homework would end up being the plan. He had suggested it initially because Shirabu had a terrible habit of reading Kawanishi’s messages and sending snotty replies to Katsumichi. Or so Kawanishi claimed. The scant times that Katsumichi met the awfully snotty Shiratorizawa captain had verified the story but there were still things that Katsumichi found himself doubting.

Kawanishi’s eyes followed words down his page and he paused every so often to make notes that were probably uniformly neat and helpful. And annoying. It must have been some _really_ interesting homework. Surely it could not have been anywhere near as interesting as Katsumichi was.

“Close your eyes,” Katsumichi requested quietly. Kawanishi raised an eyebrow just a millimetre as he turned his head enough to look at Katsumichi. Kawanishi always seemed so aloof, doing the bare minimum to pay Katsumichi attention. He added, “And turn to face me properly.”

“Do you want me to close my eyes or look at you?”

There was no inflection in his tone and his blank expression was infuriating. Sometimes. A lot of the time. It was definitely infuriating now when Katsumichi was trying to be cute and flirty. Last year he had a girlfriend who would squint at Katsumichi suspiciously before she closed her eyes and bit her lips against a shy smile. Kawanishi just stared through Katsumichi.

“I hate it when you pretend to be stupid,” He grumbled as he shoved at Kawanishi’s shoulder.

“When do I do that?”

Katsumichi was cool. He had an undercut which was obviously cool, he smirked sexily at least seven times a day, he could sort of play guitar, he had already planned his first tattoo, he had a very extensive trainer collection, and he had got casually styling his uniform down to a fine art. He was really cool.  And cool people did not pout grumpily when they weren’t getting their own way so he definitely wasn’t doing that, but…

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, breezily, coolly, “Just close your eyes, Kawanishi-kun.”

“I’m trying to do my homework,” was the flat answer.

Katsumichi wanted to scream.

“I didn’t invite you over here to do homework. In fact, I usually don’t do my homework anyway.” That wasn’t strictly true. More often than not Katsumichi would enlist the assistance of Jiri and Iizaka who were not quite as helpful as Terushima but at least they didn’t lord their ‘kindness’ over him for three days afterwards. Doing homework with Jiri and Iizaka was less about doing homework and more about taking breaks to buy snacks, play videogames, and going to bother Tsucchi at work. Similarly, Katsumichi had hoped that doing homework with Kawanishi would more or less equate to doing Kawanishi. Apparently that was not the case.

Kawanishi slowly reached for a rubber to meticulously erase something on his page before dusting off his page and writing his correction. He sighed. “Yeah, you look like the type to never do your homework.”

“What!”

There was the barest trace of a smile as air gusted out of Kawanishi’s nose. His eyes flickered to Katsumichi’s face – and perhaps it was wishful thinking that the gaze stumbled over his lips – and returned to his page. Casual, cool.

“I hate you,” Katsumichi mumbled.

“Ah. I’d best return to school in that case.”

He didn’t even have time to make a show of packing up his things before Katsumichi grabbed at his sleeve.

“You can’t go.”

“Ah.” Kawanishi blinked. “You’re right. I forgot where I parked my horse.”

“You really aren’t funny at all,” Katsumichi said, deciding to keep his hands to himself. “I’m funny.

“If you say so,” Kawanishi shrugged.

“I’m not just funny. I’m really cool too. I’m moderately smart, well I’m not stupid anyway. I have a really good body, uh.” Katsumichi wasn’t certain where he was going with this anymore. He rolled the edge of his exercise book in his hands. If he didn’t know that Kawanishi was a habitual miserable bastard he might have thought he was being laughed at because of his… nerves, or frustration, or whatever this feeling was.

“Are you done?”

“I suppose so.”

“You are kind of cool,” Kawanishi allowed as he prodded at Katsumichi’s kneecap. “I can’t think of anything cooler than wearing booty-shorts to do homework.”

Katsumichi pulled at the hem around his thighs. “They’re not ‘booty-shorts’, they just rode up.”

Kawanishi’s hand pressed more heavily against Katsumichi’s knee. His thumb stroked over the knobbles over the patella. He squeezed at the skin above Katsumichi’s knee before his fingertips slowly smoothed over the sparse hairs on his thigh.

“I like them. You should wear them more often.”

Katsumichi grinned. Kawanishi’s face was controlled as usual. With his hand firm on Katsumichi’s thigh he reached with his other hand, curling his fingers around Katsumichi’s calf and pulled the leg towards him.

“Why would I do that?”

Kawanishi’s lips twitched. “You forgot your most redeeming feature. You’d do it because you love me.”

“I do love you. Don’t you love me?”

Kawanishi smiled. It was a soft smile, similar to the one he wore the day Katsumichi approached him. It was stupid because Katsumichi had since learned that it didn’t mean anything but sometimes it meant everything. It meant everything to Kawanishi’s younger siblings who seemed to have been born knowing what millimetres of facial twitches meant. It didn’t mean anything to Katsumichi but it was a nice smile.

The smile was almost as nice as the way Kawanishi leaned forwards, slowly with every moment etching itself in Katsumichi’s mind. He pressed his mouth to katsumichi’s knee, not quite a kiss, his lips parted just enough for the gentle scrape of teeth and the slow salve of tongue after.

“Close your eyes.”

Katsumichi couldn’t be disappointed at his lack of a reply. He wasn’t really expecting one. He had hoped. Instead of closing his eyes he rolled them.

“I told you to do that first.”

Kawanishi puffed air out of his nose. “I’m asking you to do it now.”

“I’m only doing this because I am much more fun than you,” Katsumichi said as though he were doing anybody any great favours. Kawanishi waited, unblinking, until Katsumichi closed his eyes.

The hands on his leg were light in pressure and stationary. He wished he knew why he was supposed to close his eyes. His idea had been cute and fun, just a light kiss to indicate what he really wanted out of the afternoon together. Kawanishi was in no way cute or fun, or at least he never did anything cute or fun for Katsumichi. But that was fine. It just meant it was a bigger mystery. If it weren’t for the hands still touching him, Katsumichi would have guessed that Kawanishi had gone back to doing his homework and _wasting_ their time together.

The quiet was very much like Kawanishi. Since they started hanging out he had never said much aside from stumbling awkward words that never went anywhere. Contrary to what was usually a good time, Katsumichi liked it best when Kawanishi didn’t say anything. He liked it when they sat together, tasting food, or when they worked out together and the only words said were stock comments about form while spotting one another.

That would have been a better idea. Katsumichi should never had mentioned homework at all. He should have said he wanted to go for a run or something. Even if they didn’t chat or anything he could casually ogle Kawanishi and whatever obscenely tiny choice of shorts he had decided to wear.

“I love you.”

Katsumichi opened his eyes just quickly enough to catch the bleeding ruddiness of Kawanishi’s face, the startled abashment of his features. He turned away quickly and hid his face in the crook of his elbow, his knees drawn close to his body. His ears were glowing. Maybe he was sort of cute after all.

“Thank you,” Katsumichi said. He cleared his throat because his voice was a lot quieter than he had thought it would be. “I love you too, Kawanishi-kun. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, not when it’s just me.”

“I know. It’s just a bit difficult to say,” Kawanishi mumbled into his arm.

“No it isn’t. It’s very easy; I love you, I love you, I love you, I lur~ve you!”

Kawanishi peered over his shoulder, the red hadn’t even begun to recede from his upper face. He rested his head on his shoulders and his lips upturned. That was a face Katsumichi hadn’t seen since they first formally met.

“I think it’s too easy for you to say,” he said.

“I think you should practice,” Katsumichi replied lightly. He shuffled closer. “The first step is to get used to hearing it, I love you.”

“You want me to leave, don’t you,” Kawanishi sighed tiredly.

“Why would I want that?” Katsumichi grinned. “I love you.”

Kawanishi sighed. “That’s going to get annoying very quickly.”

“I love you but how can you say something so mean?”

Kawanishi reached out and shoved at Katsumichi’s shoulder. It was a gentle push but it was enough to get the redness in his face to fade. He was very cute and Katsumichi supposed he really was the cool one. There was nothing cooler than freely admitting he was in love. Nothing at all was cooler than that, aside from the unhealthy hue Kawanishi turned at the very light peck that was pressed to his cheek.


End file.
